1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a buckle device for safety belt adapted for use principally in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, among the buckle devices, there have been ones in which a button member is slid to thereby move a latch member in a pivotal fashion or in a direction perpendicular to the direction of tongue insertion to effect engagement and disengagement between the tongue and the latch member. However, many of these have the disadvantages respecting the number of parts and the size and shape thereof, so that they cannot be said to be sufficient in ease of manufacture of the device, compactness of the device or smoothness of the disengagement between the tongue and the latch member. The present invention has been made in view of these points.